


Waking Up In Vegas

by randomlittleimp



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Las Vegas, M/M, Secret Marriage, Tequila, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp
Summary: They had been at the academy for a year now, and most people who saw them would think they didn’t get along at all, but that’s just because they weren’t paying attention.Jim convinces Leonard to come with him to Las Vegas their first summer break from classes.





	

They had been at the academy for a year now, and most people who saw them would think they didn’t get along at all, but that’s just because they weren’t paying attention. Leonard might be a cranky old man who grumbles more than he talks, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you. In fact, the more he complains about you the stronger his feelings are. So the fact that he complains about no one else as much as he complains about one James T. Kirk should be an indicator of how much he truly feels for the kid he met on the shuttle a year ago. James knows this all too well which is why he always justs smiles at Leonard when he goes on one of his tirades. It is also the reason he convinced Leonard to come with him to Las Vegas their first summer break from classes.

  
  


When Leonard wakes up he’s not entirely sure where he is at first. His eyes blink at the bright sunlight streaming in through the window, the sheer curtains doing nothing to dim the light. As he tries to sit up he is held in place by an arm thrown across his stomach. He follows the arm all the way up to its owner, James T. Kirk, who is still sleeping soundly. “Wake up kid!” Leonard gives him a quick shake until Jim starts to groan and shift up onto his elbows. He begins to rub the sleep from his eyes and lets out a yawn.

 

“Why are you waking me up so early Bones, we haven’t been asleep that long.” James rolls over onto his back and turns his head to read the clock beside the bed. “It's a vacation, we are supposed to sleep till noon.”

 

Leonard rubs his hand across his face to keep them from wrapping around Jim’s neck in frustration. “Vacation? What are you talking about? Where are we, I don’t remember anything.”

 

“Vegas baby!” James rolls over onto his side facing Leonard, giving him one of those dazzling smiles that makes the younger cadets weak in the knees. “You really don’t remember?”

 

Leonard is staring at his left hand, “Is that your academy ring? Why am I wearing your academy ring?” Some of the clouds in his memory start to clear and he suddenly goes very still. He slowly turns to James, his face drained of all it’s color, images of flowers and Elvis impersonators and many many shots of tequila start to rush through his mind’s eye. “Did we get married last night?”

 

Jim looks at his best friend with worry, suddenly not so sure of himself or the situation. “You really don’t remember?” Had he read Leonard that wrong last night, he was seriously starting to feel guilty for ever suggesting this trip.

 

“It’s starting to come back to me. Oh god, we can’t be married! I can’t be married! This is so wrong! We have to get it annulled!” He turns to Jim a crazed look in his eyes, his words sending daggers into James’ heart, but he refuses to go down without a fight, refuses to believe it was just the tequila.

 

“Sorry buddy, but that ship has sailed. You don’t remember consummating the marriage last night?”

Leonard blanched as he suddenly noticed the fact that they were in the same bed together, and naked as the day they were born. Images of the two of them together; hungry mouths, hands and skin rubbing together, sweat and passion, ran through his mind. It made him blush to think of it and the way it was turning him on to remember the feel of Jim beneath him, inside him. “My god.” he whispered. He climbed out of the bed, his arousal evident in the slight hardening of his cock. Jim couldn’t help but smirk a bit at the obvious effect he had on the man.

 

“Divorce!” Leonard shouted out as if an epiphany. He turned back to the bed where Jim was laid out on his side, the sheet just barely draped across his hips to cover him. Even as the sight made Leonards cock twitch he continued, “We can get a quickie divorce, nobody needs to know anything.”

 

“First off, Starfleet would know. We would have to submit all the paperwork to them as soon as we got back to school. You know what sticklers they are for protocol and such. And second, do you really want to be the guy with two divorces. Not exactly something a girl wants to hear on a first date.” Jim slowly draws patterns on the mattress as he speaks, trying to keep his voice calm as he lists the facts out.

 

Leonard stares at him incredulously, “Why are you being difficult about this? This is your life too you know. No girl wants to hear you're a married man on the first date either.”

 

Jim looks up at him with as much sincerity as he can muster, “Maybe it’s because I like the idea of being married to you.” Leonards mouth drops open as he stares dumbfounded at the younger man. “Come on Bones, who better than you to spend my life with. You know the worst of me and I know the worst of you and we still love each other.” Leonard closes his mouth and shifts his weight as he is about to respond but Jim doesn’t give him a chance, “You know I’m right, I love you, and no matter how much you act differently I know you love me too. We are not perfect, but we are perfect for each other.” Jim is kneeling on the bed now, moving to the edge to be right in front of Leonard as he takes the older man's face in his hands. “Tell me I’m wrong.” Jim closes the distance and presses his lips to Leonard’s.

 

At first the older man doesn’t respond, but soon his resolve breaks and he is shoving them both back down onto the bed in a mess of naked limbs. After another hour or so he finally comes up for air and looks over at the wanton man beside him, “Fine, but let's keep this between us alright.”

 

“We still need to submit the paperwork to Starfleet.”

 

“Dammit Jim, you know what I mean.” Leonard grumbled.

  
“I promise, it will be our little secret.” Jim used his fingers to make a crossing motion over his heart before rolling over to kiss his husband again.


End file.
